Mother Nature
by Vampire Daisuke
Summary: Bad Title! What if DJ couldn't leave the island after his special appearance TDROTI. What if he met someone in the island that'll help him to leave the god forsaken place. Alot of chaos shall occur on the island once the contestants clash! How will they survive the mutated island? READ AND REVIEW!PLEASE! Rated T for safety. There might be some horror and mystery in Dawn's secret.
1. Chapter 1

DJ escaped the clutches of the creepy Chef Hatchet. The only problem now where is he going? He was walking through the mutant forest trying to find a way out of the island. The place has certainly changed since him and the old cast were here. The place was ten times dangerous than it was before. The smallest and cutest of animals became monsters with lethal weapons! The plants can move and breathe fire burning and killing everything that came across. DJ knew that the hard way as a plant fried his ass!

"_What the heck did Chris do to this place, man!?" _DJ thought fearfully trying to search for a way out of this hazardous place!

Suddenly hearing a sound coming from the bushes.

"_Probably one of the new contestants."_ He thought and how he was wrong!

"You can come out! I'm not in the game!" the animal lover called out ,approaching the bushes but then….

*SNARL!*

A really huge gray mutant rabbit with large, strong antlers ,Bat wings, large piercing claws and really sharp saber teeth sticking out if his mouth. (It looks like a wolpertinger except bigger)

The mutant animal was foaming in the mouth and looking evilly and viciously at DJ who couldn't move out of fright!

"Ooh..Shit…." he cursed silently looking fearfully at the once harmless creature.

The rabbit raised its paw ready to strike his scared prey.

DJ saw this and ran before the mutant scratched him. The animal didn't give up! It used its wings and flew up following the scared Jamaican Teen.

DJ ran across the woods for some time and the giant creature hot on his trail wanting to hunt down the teen. DJ met face to face with a cliff! He was always scared of heights and worst of all down the cliff was nothing but a small river toxic waste! One false move will send him tumbling into oblivion and he'll probably suffer the same fate as the mutated hunter chasing him.

DJ curled into a ball, hugging his knees and closed his eyes. He started calling out for his mama and crying a little.

AAYIYIYIYAAA!

DJ heard an unusual battle cry which immediately made him think of Izzy. He opened his eyes only to see….

"Zoey!?" he said surprised to see one of the new contestants here helping him while they were in the middle of challenge. Worse, the challenge was constructed by Chef! He knew Chef was merciless when it came to his own challenges ,as he loved to torture the campers as much as Chris!

DJ was very impressed! He saw Zoey pummeling and kicking the mutant rodent like a karate champ. At first she was polite when she gave him that scary living salad ,and somehow she's changed into a mighty warrior! The red headed girl then jumped on a tree with the rodent trying to shake her down.

Zoey smirked then looked at DJ. "Run! Come On! Go! Go! Go!" she yelled to him as she lassoed a rope on to the roaring rabbit thus clamping its mouth shut and she even tied its wings to keep it from flying.

DJ heard her and ran to the path close to the rabbit and Zoey ,which was a wrong move. The rabbit was struggling to get free from Zoey's rope and was thrashing around! The rabbit kicked the black teen off the cliff!

*SCREAM!*

DJ screamed as he fell wwwwaaaaaaaaayyyy down!

"DJ!" Zoey yelled with her eyes widened, and went over to the cliff but she couldn't see where DJ fell specifically. She didn't notice that she was still holding the rope she used to tie the rabbit's muzzle. The rabbit started running and hopping around with his mouth shut and Zoey was on its back riding it like she was a professional cowgirl and trying to calm it down!

DJ fell into a pile trash and garbage that he recognized from season one when they were on the island. It was a good thing he didn't land in the toxic river. Who knows what kind of suffering he'll endure if he did?

The muscled teen got up from the trash pile he was in and started to walk away following the river's flow hoping it could take him somewhere safe, even if there wasn't one anymore.

The jock was walking for a long time and the stench of the river was disturbing him and he felt a somewhat lightheaded. Probably due to chemical exposure as he remembered watching episode 7 where the new contestants were forced to go into a mine filled with toxicity that Chris has given each one a Geiger detector to measure their exposure to the toxic waste just in case. Chris even doubted any of them to survive ,even when he sent the blonde intern there for almost an hour, and now she's a freak of nature!

"_What the hell happened to this place!? I never thought that Chris can actually make the season more dangerous than the last one!" _

DJ was right! The place was more dangerous than anyplace Chris placed them in. Every little thing on the island was big ,angry and murderous. Probably because they are angry at Chris for mutating them into something else and they probably suffered to turn into the monsters they are now and some might've actually died from the chemical waste. He was impressed that the new contestants who have no idea what Chris has in store for them, have actually survived the dangers of this place. The place was semi-normal in the first series but now it was abnormal and horrendous.

He remembered the times when he was actually brave enough to wander in the forest alone, like during the challenge where they were supposed to spend a night camping in the woods and he came back with a cute bunny instead of food for his team.

DJ fell on the ground. "_OH Man! I can't go on. I'm feeling really nauseous and feverish."_ He thought lying on the ground ,barfing a little. He also felt very lightheaded and sleepy. All the exhaustion and toxicity he's been exposed to caused him to fall asleep.

Just before his eyes closed a big shadowy creature that resembled a human was approaching him ,but it was all a blur as he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to see who it is and succumbed to a heavy slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"_UGH! My Head." _DJ thought as he woke up. His eyes fluttered open as they started to adjust to the darkness surrounding him.

He was in a cold, dark cave decorated with shiny, glowing crystals that lit the cave dimly. The oddest thing that he was wrapped in a raggedy blanket that kept him somewhat warm in the cold cave.

"_Where am I?" _DJ thought getting up and looked around. He then noticed that there was a bunch of fruit and a small pile of fish next to the wall of the hungry he went over to the fruit pile and started to eat till he was full.

"Ugh! That hit the spot." The Jamaican Teen said as he fell on his back.

Suddenly a shadow crept above him. It was big, vicious and hairy! It was…. "S-s-s-SASQUATCH!" DJ yelled as the monster roared at him. The teen ran out of the cave with Sasquatchanakwa on his tail.

DJ ran as fast as he could but his injuries were slowing him down. His wounds might not be deep or dangerous but they were pretty disturbing and will probably become deep if they weren't taken care of.

The Jamaican teen noticed a small human figure next to a pure, non-polluted river. He ran towards that figure hoping he'd get some help.

"You gotta help me man! I'm being chased by a monster!" DJ yelled as the figure turned around to reveal…..

"HEY! You're one of the new contestants! Dawn was it?" DJ said surprised to find the nature loving girl here since she was already eliminated.

"OH! Hello DJ. You're awake. How are you?" Dawn asked smiling at the terrified teen.

"There is this monster chasing after me!" The black teen said as Sasquatchanakwa approached ,roaring at the two teens. DJ let out an unmanly scream and hid behind a tree but Dawn stood her ground and she seemed to be unaffected by the sasquatch's roaring.

The hairy creature easily towered over both teens as it waved its large paws around threateningly.

"Stop!" Suddenly Dawn sprung out in front of DJ, who's still behind the tree, with her arms held out all the way. DJ could only see her back as she faced down the mighty creature empty handed.

"I'm sorry my friend but I can't let hurt or eat DJ! He didn't do anything to you!" Dawn said with a courageous voice.

"Yes he did!" the Sasquatch said/roared and Dawn was the only one who understood him.

Dawn gave the creature a questioning look, obviously because she didn't know what happened between Sasquatchanakwa and DJ.

"He stole my food!" Sasquatchanakwa roared once again and DJ still didn't know what he said.

Dawn looked at DJ who's still hiding behind the tree ,shaking like a leaf, and looking at the hairy beast and the young nature girl talking.

"Did you eat his food?" Dawn asked the frightened black teenager with some concern in her voice.

"I didn't know it was his! …How did you know?!" DJ yelled still scared and surprised that Dawn knew what the creature said.

"I'm sorry for what he did." Dawn said apologetically. "Please let him go and I give you the fruit I gathered as payment." The Girl said opening her trash bag she carries around to reveal and huge assortment of delicious fruit.

"I'll throw in some of the things and trinkets I found at camp if you'd like, just let DJ go." Dawn said once again.

Sasquatchanakwa looked at the fine assortment of fruit in the bag and licked his lips hungrily. The best thing is that he'll also get some stuff that Dawn found at camp. He remembered the old contestants and he remembered the clothes and things he stole from them to cover his and the Russian bear Molotov's hairlessness after a beat down from Eva and LeShawna.

The sasquatch reached and took the bag from the small girl and began eating.

"Thanks!" he said with his mouth full.

"You can come out now. He won't hurt you." Dawn called out to DJ as he slowly came closer to her and the sasquatch. Sasquatchanakwa looked at DJ angrily but he was preoccupied with eating to care about him.

"Thanks for saving me." DJ said sighing in relief as he thanked his savior.

Dawn turned around to see DJ with his hand over his heart as if it will stop if he didn't.

"You know you could've waited until I came back." Dawn told him, which seemed to confuse him.

"Huh!? What are you talking about?" he asked looking directly at her.

"I was gathering some food for you while you were unconscious but you had to eat my friend's food." Dawn said a little disappointed ,but was pretty much neutral towards the situation.

"Ummm…I don't quite understand what you're talking about. I'm truly sorry about eatin.. WAIT!... How did you know I ate his food?" DJ said as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. True! How did she know he ate the hairy creature's food if she was here the whole time ?

"Oh! I can understand animal speech." Dawn said somewhat nonchalantly while smiling at DJ.

DJ was speechless! He doesn't believe that anyone could understand animal speech.

"Umm…Ooookay…" he said nervously. "But that still doesn't give him the right to be so angry at me!" the black teen yelled in a panicky tone.

"I'm sorry my friend but he has every bit of right to fo so. For you see I asked his permission to use his home to help you recover and he was the one who carried you to his cave." Dawn said calmly.

DJ was shocked once again by the nature girl's antics! She was the one who helped his with the assistance of the monstrous being devouring the fruits.

"I'm sorry… I should've known…. Thank you." He smiled at her. "Thank you, both." He said once again and looked at Dawn then at the sasquatch who returned the smiles.

"Come on, we should return to the cave. I finally gathered the ingredients to make a medicine for you." Dawn said while holding up a bottle of greenish colored water.

"What?! Was I hurt?" DJ said surprised. "I don't feel any pain... OWW!" he lifted up his left shoulder only to get a painful cracking sound from it.

"Don't worry.. My grandma taught me how to make natural, organic medicine that helps speed heal simple bone injuries. It's made out of many herbs and berries" Dawn explained and went over to DJ then led him back to the cave ,alongside Sasqutchanakwa.


	3. Chapter 3

The two teens and the sasquatch all made it back to the sasquatch's cave. DJ was very uneasy walking beside the hairy creature, but Dawn was there to reassure him that he won't hurt him.

Upon arriving to the den, Dawn sat next to what looked like a nest.

"Lay down and take off your shirt." Dawn said calmly, but DJ gave her a confused look.

"Why?" he asked only to be interrupted .

"Grrrrrrr…" a low threatening growl was made by the sasquatch and was glaring at the frightened DJ.

"Please! Don't be rude to our guest Sasquatchanakwa." Dawn said sternly, but still had her calm voice.

DJ made his way over to Dawn and took off his shirt ,then laid down on the nest. There were some cuts that were caused from his fall and some of them became deep due to his escape from the sasquatch.

"This might sting ,but I promise it will speed your healing." Dawn said holding the bottle that contained the green medicine.

Dawn began to pour the medicine on to DJ's shoulder. The herbal liquid was trickling down on to the large teen's toned muscles and injuries. DJ felt the sting, but he had to admit the medicine was kinda relieving.

"Try rubbing the medicine on your wounds." Dawn ordered, slowly pouring the medicine on DJ's shoulder.

DJ did as he was told and began to rub his injuries with the herbal medicine.

"Uuhhhh…. Man this is really good." DJ sighed. The medicine was working already and he could feel it, but then he saw it! He looked down at his cuts and wounds, but found out they were gone! How could this be!? They just disappeared in a blink of an eye!

"There!" Dawn said smiling and shutting the half empty medicine bottle.

DJ was speechless! His eyes were as wide as saucers and he just doesn't know what to say! His injuries have disappeared so fast that it was almost impossible to believe.

"How the!?.. Who the!?..." DJ began panicking still looking down on his wounds that have disappeared right before his eyes. He even lifted his arm swiftly to look at it.

"Careful!.. Don't move it so much or you could injure yourself once again!" Dawn said with a concerned voice. "It can speed heal it but only if you're careful."

"Ummm… Ok…." The Jamaican teen said nervously. "Thanks for the help." He said gratefully.

"Maybe you should rest. You look tired." Dawn suggested.

"Oh.. Okay." DJ said and laid down to catch some shut eye.

**At Dawn's House: (I know it's random but it will have an impact later on)**

Dawn lived in a beautiful white house that was surrounded by wonderful plants and was beautifully decorated on the inside! It had a Gothic feeling to it… or should I say a MAGICAL feeling to it! Despite all this the house looks pretty normal to many people who saw it from the outside.

In the Kitchen. A tall fair skinned woman with dark brown hair and wearing glasses was cooking something delicious. She was whisking some batter in the in a bowl while reading a recipe book.

"Add three teaspoons of sugar." The woman read from the recipe book and left the batter on the kitchen counter and the whisk….. WAS MOVING ON IT'S OWN! It was still whisking the batter and no one was moving it!

The woman brought the sugar and began to pour three teaspoons of it in the batter.

Then suddenly a small four-legged figure came from the doggy door and into the kitchen. It was a white mixed-bred bull terrier dog.

"Hey Peyton… Do you want you want your food right now." The woman asked the dog.

"Well let me see?... I'm a dog and I'm in the kitchen. What does that tell you ,Azalea?" a masculine voice came from the …. DOG!

"Fine! Don't be rude!" Azalea answered angrily making her way to the cupboard. "You know you should count yourself lucky that you have a nice home and rent-free I might add. I mean you are a criminal."

"*Sigh* you try unsuccessfully to take over the world and enslave humanity ONE time and they never let that go!" the dog said. "You know I could've taken over the world if it weren't for those two traitors!"

"You mean the young vampire and werewolf? Because of you they're banished by their own kind." Azalea argued defending the fanged creatures.

"At least they aren't magically transformed into dogs as a punishment!" Peyton retaliated standing up on her hind legs. **(Yes. Peyton's a female ,but due to a wrongly mixed potion her voice turned in to a guy's voice.)**

"You're the leader. You should take full responsibility if you ever wanna become a true leader." Azalea said. "Anyways, tomorrow I'm going to a meeting of geniuses in India and I can't take you with me."

"Why? I'm not smart enough for you eggheads?" Peyton sarcastically said.

"Well… Yes and that they don't allow criminals or animals there. Of all the days that my sister could go to Belgium to pick out some new chocolates for her shop." Azalea said.

"Hey I can stay here on my own." Peyton said which made Azalea burst out laughing.

"Last time I left you here that house was filled with water and mermaids swimming around!" Azalea said trying to stop laughing.

"I told you! They were here for a meeting!" Peyton said.

"Meeting of what? Discussing the shortage of dogfish?" the brown-haired woman said trying to be funny. "Come on you cannot be trusted to stay home alone."

"I took care of Dawn's Pet shop when she went to get some new pets for the shop!" Peyton said.

"And you let loose a dragon on that kid with the Mohawk!" Azalea retaliated remembering that grim incident.

"He started it!" the bull terrier defended.

"I don't really care who started it. It's bad enough that the dragon destroyed most of that town ,but you had to let it loose on a kid with Police officers as parents!?" Azalea said in disbelief of Peyton's actions."What if Dawn got into trouble with them? The kid's dad already has a lot of suspicions about Dawn!"

"Fine! I'm wrong! You're always right Azalea! Stay here with me forever and let your life go by!" the dog yelled. "One Chance! One Chance! Is that too much to ask? I swear this time I shall not do any mischief or anything that's bad!"

The dog left the kitchen and Azalea was deep in thought. True, if she left Peyton at home she'll cause a lot of troubles ,but if she went to the meeting of geniuses in India, she'll have the time of her life.

"_One chance. Huh?.." _Azalea thought going back to her baking.

**Back on the Island:**

Dawn left DJ in the Sasquatch's cave and began to take a walk in the radioactive forest. Her heart ached when she saw the poor mutant animals. The animals actually liked her and never attacked her. Probably knowing that she's good natured.

The nature loving girl sat on a rock with some of the mutant and non-mutant animals surrounding her.

"Hello, little ones." She said ,petting a hairless squirrel ,but then a hairless six-legged rodent jumped on to her lap.

"Oh! Hey there Rita." The blond girl said, scratching the mutant rat's chin.

Dawn has bonded with the rat since the relay race challenge. The rat was quite ferocious to almost everyone except her, B, Sam, and Dakota, possibly because she liked them or felt safe with them. The rat mascot even helped Dawn when the cannons fired at her and hit Brick right on the face. **(That's really PAINFUL!)**

Dawn really wanted to help the mutated animals and tried to make a shelter for them, but it will be hard since the island belongs to Chris Mclean and he somehow destroyed every shelter she built. She even had the idea of taking them to her pet shop to recover from the horrors that befell them. She even considered using magic to help them recover, but there were rules about this type of magic. It often backfires and she didn't want them to suffer more. Besides there is also a payment or a sacrifice that must be made for this magic to happen and it sometimes has to be something dear to the person that the spell was performed on.

**A/N: I must thank my friend Ayakemono for letting me use some elements of her own story. She's quite talented. She didn't write her stories but is saving them for the future because she wants to be a comic artist.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dawn's House:**

Azalea was in her room, packing up her stuff so she could go to India. Peyton was watching her in anxiousness. The dog was afraid of what type of sitter the witch has hired.

The brown-haired woman finished packing the last of her things and turned around to see the white dog sitting behind her.

"Ok I'm off to India!" Azalea said and began waving her index finger…

"Wait! Haven't you forgotten something?" Peyton asked looking up at the dark-haired witch.

"What?" Azalea asked giving the bull terrier a questioning look.

"Me. Are you gonna leave me here unsupervised?...I thought after that talk we had yesterday, you were never gonna leave me home again." Peyton explained.

Azalea began pondering. "Oh yeah. I decided to give you another chance." She said.

"REALLY!?" the dog exclaimed in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Azalea will allow her to stay home alone.

"Yeah really… But this is your last chance! If anything happens you'll never stay home ever again! Alright!?... That means no parties. No meetings. No people trashing the house and most of all. No mischief or making trouble!" Azalea explained.

Peyton looked fearfully at her witch owner. She knew she had done a lot of mischief and troubles ,but she never knew that they got on to Azalea's nerves.

"Don't worry! I learned from my last experience. I'm just gonna order some Chinese takeout ,read Memoirs of a Geisha and sing some songs on the karaoke machine." The white dog explained.

"But we don't have a karaoke machine." Azalea said.

"Then zap in one so I can start singing!" Peyton demanded.

"Fine! If it will get you to behave." Azalea said and pointed her finger then…

***ZAP!**POOF!***

A Karaoke machine appeared out of thin air where Azalea pointed!

"By the way, don't torment Richard and Marvin! They're already scared enough as it is because of the termite epidemic that you caused recently." Azalea said. You would've thought she was talking about people ,but is actually talking about furniture!

"Hey! You wanted them gone, so I might have released a few termites…. Man they can breed faster than rabbits." Peyton said defending herself.

"But WE won't be able to return them if they're DAMAGED!" Azalea said stating the obvious.

"Fine! I won't torment them or mark my territory on them." Peyton said. "Now get out of here so I can start missing you!"

"Goodbye! See you in a week!" Azalea said and… ***POOF*** she disappeared.

"Finally some alone time!" Peyton yelled stretching her arms and ran down to the living room.

In the living room:

Peyton was sitting on a large gray couch.

"Hey Marvin!" the dog said looking down on the gray couch.

"Whaddya want Peyton?" the gray couch answered!

"Nothing!" Peyton answered giving the furniture a toothy smile.

"Oh Come on Peyton! We know want something!" a striped Chair that was next to couch said!

"Okay, you got me. I want you to sing with me "Everybody" by the Backstreet boys." Peyton proposed.

The magical upholstery looked at the dog in shock of her demand.

"No Way!" the couch protested.

"Okay I didn't want to resort to this but you give me no choice." The dog said calmly and paused to clear her throat. "Listen up you Worms! You are new here and you don't know what I do with new furnishing! Do you!? If you don't do as I say you'll be marked as my territory! And trust me!... YOU won't like it. Plus I have **Reeeaaally** sharp teeth. Disobey and I shall CUT you."

The talking furniture began whimpering when they heard the word "cut" come out of the dog's mouth.

**Back with Dawn on the island:**

The nature loving girl was walking through the woods while picking some fruits and berries for her guest. There were many animals following her and some were actually helping her and giving her some of their own food.

"I hope DJ, will like these." Dawn said gesturing to the trash bag ,that was filled with fruits, she was carrying.

With DJ in the Cave:

*Yawn*

The large Jamaican teen was waking up from his heavy slumber and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the dim light.

"That was a good sleep." DJ said sleepily and was smiling, till he saw the…

"Hey Sasquatch!" the black boy said sheepishly as he saw the vicious mythological being looking at him.

"Where's Dawn?" DJ asked looking around trying to find the blond animal lover. He then noticed some of the trash bags that Dawn carries around, sitting in the corner of the cave.

"Maybe there's food inside." DJ said to himself and approached the trash bags, but then…

*ROAR!*

The sasquatch roared ferociously, jumping in between the Jamaican teen and the trash bags.

Hearing the sasquatch roar made DJ shriek in fear and backed away a little.

"Don't come near the bags!" the sasquatch said/roared, protecting the blond nature girl's belongings.

"Hello! I heard screaming and roaring!" Dawn came back in to the cave to see DJ in a defensive position and Sasquatchanakwa crouching as if ready to attack him.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked shocked at what she just saw.

"I was kinda hungry and I thought that there was food in those trash bags." DJ said in scared tone, then suddenly….

*SCREAM!*

The Jamaican teen shrieked when he saw the mutated six legged rat climb on him. Sniffing him.

"Oh, DJ. You need to stop being afraid of everything." Dawn said wisely. "This is my friend. Rita." She introduced.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a scaredy cat…. I fear everything! I wish I was as brave as you." DJ said sadly looking down.

"Don't be hard on yourself. Fear is a quality that can be found in anyone. Even me." Dawn said comforting her muscled guest.

"Oh yeah… What are you afraid of?" he asked curiously at what was her fear.

Dawn began to think of what is her worst fear.

"My worst fear is that nature might die." Dawn answered truthfully which caught the bigger teen's attention. "I'm afraid that humanity will never learn the value of nature until we lose it."

DJ looked at the small blond girl and saw that she was telling the truth. Her sad eyes were all the explanation he needed.

"But still you're brave." DJ said flashing a nervous grin. "I mean you can face off a giant monster without being armed with anything… Not many people can do that."

Dawn was very flattered with DJ's compliment, but she was really afraid to lose nature. She even wanted to make DJ feel better.

"I wish I was fearless." The teen said.

"DJ. Bravery and Fearlessness aren't the same." Dawn advised. "Only fools are fearless which results to their death."

"But still.. I'm such a coward! I really want to be fearless… Everyone will think I'm a hero! Mama will finally be proud of me!" DJ said the last part enthusiastically.

Dawn gave him a worried look. She knew that the teen truly loved his mother very much, but she never thought that his mother wasn't proud of him. I mean he survived three seasons of this wretched show and is loved by almost everyone in it.

The nature girl sighed and put her hand on DJ's broad shoulder.

"If you are truly serious about being fearless. I think I know what to do." Dawn proposed.

"REALLY!" the black teen perked up.

"Yes. But I need you to be absolutely, positively sure about this." The nature lover said once again trying to make sure that DJ has come to the right conclusion.

"Yes! I'm absolutely sure!" DJ yelled in enthusiasm, making Dawn even more worried.

"Okay." Dawn sighed and made her way to the entrance of the cave. "Follow me."

"Where?" the big guy asked. "You'll see." She answered and both left the cave with Rita and sasquatchanakwa following them.

At the campsite:

The four reached the campsite. The remaining contestants have already left for the challenge and so did Chris and Chef.

"You're not gonna rat me out to Chef!? Are you?" DJ asked scared.

"Don't be absurd!" Dawn said furrowing her eyebrows. "There is no way that I shall help that wretch!" her answer made DJ sigh in relief.

The group snuck through camp till they made it to the kitchen.

"What are we doing here!?" DJ asked once again with a fearful tone. "You're not gonna go inside Chef's kitchen." He said astonished with the girl's bravery to even think of going in to the psycho man's kitchen.

"Nope. We're just going to borrow his doorway for a while." Dawn explained which made DJ… and Sasquatch very confused as they looked at each other in bewilderment.

Dawn opened the door to see Chef's horrendous kitchen, then closed it and snapped her fingers causing a lot more confusion for her friends.

"Come on it." Dawn said grabbing the door knob and turning it.

"I'm not coming inside that psycho's kitchen!" DJ said shakily till the sasquatch grabbed him and threw him inside the "kitchen", while he stayed outside to guard.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, CHEF!" DJ yelled covering his face with his arms.

"DJ. It's alright." Dawn said comfortably.

DJ then opened his eyes to see they weren't in Chef's kitchen! They were in a dark room with an opened window letting the sunlight in. The room was decorated with numerous nature decoration and Wiccan antiques.

"Welcome to my room in my Pet Shop." Dawn said spreading her arms around as if show him the place.

"H-H-HOW DID YOU DO THIS!?" DJ said astonished by the whole situation that formed around him! He was no longer on that dreaded island! He was in a so-called Pet Shop that Dawn owns. This is too much to swallow!

"So are you really, really, really, really, really sure that you want to be fearless?" Dawn asked hoping that doesn't want to be fearless.

"Sure I'm Sure!" DJ shrieked out his answer. He was still shaky from all this.

"Okay." Dawn made her way to a drawer and took out a paper with something written on it. "Please sign this. And please take your time in reading it."

"What is this?" DJ asked in bewilderment.

"It's a contract. If anything happens to you I am not responsible. It says that if you truly want something from me ,but it backfires on you and you know that. I cannot be held responsible for it." Dawn said truthfully." Read it, before signing it."

DJ read the whole contract and found out that whatever Dawn said was true! She was really honest he had to admit, but why was she scared of whatever she's going to do to DJ. It's not like being fearless can kill him. Could it?

The large Jamaican teen took a pen and signed the contract and Dawn gave him a very worried look.

"Fine." The nature girl sighed and took the contract from her "client". She then made her way to a large cauldron that was in the middle of the room.

"Ok. We need a feather from a chicken." Dawn started then suddenly some objects came out of the cupboards and began floating around and one of them was the chicken's feather! DJ just watched speechlessly!

"A horn from a black sheep." A horn was dropped inside the cauldron as well. "Urine of a dragon" a jug filled a yellow liquid poured into the cauldron. "Finally…. A heart from an African lion." Dawn said the last part dramatically. One of the cupboards opened to reveal a jar filled with water and inside it was a perfectly preserved heart! The jar floated over to the blond girl. The jar opened on its own and the heart floated out of it.

Rita came closer to the magical girl and wore a welding helmet ,so did Dawn, then proceeded to put the heart into the mixture. The mixture became red and began to boil DJ came close to the cauldron to see what was going on. Dawn then saw that DJ was next to her and wasn't wearing a helmet! She then grabbed his face to cover his eyes and….

***BOOM!***

A huge implosion cause sasquatchanakwa to jump in fear! The implosion was even heard by everyone outside the kitchen!

"What the hell was that!?" Chris yelled when heard the boom!

The three were pressed against the wall after the implosion as they opened their eyes to see the whole place was a mess! Dawn didn't really care, then made her back to the cauldron. The mixture was red which meant…

"It's ready." Dawn said grabbing a small vile and filled it with the red substance, then handed it to her large friend.

DJ looked at the vile in befuddlement. "What's this?" he asked.

"It's what you wanted… Fearlessness." Dawn answered.

"How is this gonna make me fearless?" he asked not knowing of the power in his hands.

"It's a potion. It is supposed to make you get rid of anything that scares you. Even the biggest of fear cannot scare you." Dawn explained.

DJ's eyes widened at the girl's explanation. He can become fearless just by drinking this stuff! It was too good to be true!

"I don't think you need it." Dawn said touching DJ's hand and… "Bravery is something from the heart and you do it because there is someone you do it for. It's not the same as fearlessness."

DJ was a little moved by the girl's words, but he wanted to fearless and if she was telling the truth, this potion can make him fearless.

"Thanks Dawn." He said then leaned down and kissed her cheek, which made her smile.

"Before you drink this and change yourself. Please think about what I said as a payment. Okay?" Dawn said worriedly touching DJ's hand which somewhat made him confused on why was she worried about all this.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I'll think about it." the Jamaican teen replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn led DJ back outside and…

Snap.

Dawn snapped her fingers again and opened the door to reveal that the kitchen returned to normal!

DJ didn't know how the young blond girl did that!

"How did you do that with the… Snapping thing." The Jamaican teen stammered.

"I'm sorry, but it's a secret." Dawn said nonchalantly giving him a friendly expression.

"Okay…" he said a little nervously and all of them went back to the cave. DJ was actually pretty nervous after the trick he had seen! How did Dawn do all this!? Or was it some kind of a trick that Chris made up for some ratings!? He didn't know.

"Can I ask you one more favor?" DJ asked.

"Sure. Anything for my friends." Dawn answered optimistically.

"Can you show me the way out of here?" the large boy asked once again.

Dawn began thinking of a way out. She truly didn't know where is the way out of this island. The only way she knew is the Hurl of Shame and DJ didn't want to caught by Chris or Chef.

"I know only one way out… It's the hurl of shame." Dawn said, making DJ cringe in fear. He knew that the sadistic host and cook will be there and might make him endure another season of this show.

"Why are you so afraid of them?" Dawn asked.

"Dude! Do you know what these two can do!?" DJ said in a fearful tone.

"Yes I know." She answered. "But that doesn't stop me from trying to save the animals and the environment from them. Haven't you seen the horrific things that they have done to this island!?" Dawn said.

DJ knew what Dawn was talking about. He did see the horrors that happened to the island after the first season. The fauna and flora of the island were terribly mutated. He had to know, ever since his encounter with the monstrous rabbit that ferociously attacked him and tried to track him down, but lucky for him that Zoey came to his rescue.

"Never mind now. I'll help you go back home." Dawn said and carried her rat on her shoulder then made her way towards the mutated forest with DJ and Sasquatchanakwa following her. Then Dawn remembered something! Her hands went behind her neck and unlocked something that was around her neck.

"Here" Dawn said handing a very beautiful necklace to DJ.

DJ looked at the beautiful necklace. The gem was glittering and looked very magical to the one's eye.

"Why are giving this to me?" DJ asked. This girl gave a lot and he didn't give anything in return, why would she do that?

"Never mind that. Just remember, when you have this necklace you see what I see." Dawn said in a wise voice.

DJ's eyes watered a little. He was really thankful for this girl's help. Suddenly the necklace was softly glowing green!

"What the..!?" DJ was astonished to see Dawn's necklace giving out a green glow.

"It can change color pending on the wearer's aura. If it's green that means you're happy." Dawn explained.

At the Hurl of Shame:

Zoey, Cameron and Lightning alongside Chris and Chef were at the dock where the catapult stood.

DJ and Dawn were in the bushes waiting for the right moment to strike. DJ is pretty much insecure about all this. He was both afraid of the sadistic host and his psycho cook, and afraid of the hurl of shame. Where would the catapult hurl him?

"You know… I'm not really sure about this." DJ said as his fears came back.

"It's alright DJ. Everyone is afraid, but conquering fears makes you brave." Dawn said assuring the large boy. "Like your fear of snakes… You conquered it alongside many others."

"I'm still afraid of a lot of things. Like Cockroaches,…." DJ said as he went on and on about his fears, while Dawn just gave him a concerned look.

"I told you, DJ. It's alright to be afraid." Dawn said once again giving him the same advice she gave earlier. "Why don't you try conquering your fear of Chris and Chef now?" she suggested causing her big friend to cringe in fear at her suggestion causing the necklace softly glow white, which represents fear.

DJ looked at the group on the dock, more specifically Chris and Chef. He didn't have the backbone to tell them anything. Then it suddenly hit him! The Potion! If Dawn was telling the truth about the potion will give him fearlessness then he can definitely tell off Chris and Chef!

Dawn then looked back at the dock to see the host and the contestants so she could know the perfect time to strike.

The Jamaican boy took out the vile containing the red liquid and opened it with a pop.

"Okay let's do this." He said a little insecure of drinking the potion when he remembered Dawn's warning earlier, but shrugged it off and drank almost all of the liquid in the tiny bottle and only a small drop remained.

Dawn didn't notice DJ when he drank her potion. She was watching the remainder of her friends and the last of her team on the docks. She was wondering who won? The nature girl hoped that it was either Zoey or Cameron., Lightning wasn't really nice person as she thought.

"I'm eliminating Zoey." Lightning said making the two friends alongside Dawn to gasp in surprise. Cameron thought that Lightning would eliminate him after what happened in the last challenge, but Lightning is very spiteful that he wanted to hurt Cameron in a one on one battle!

Zoey got on to the catapult, but before Chris can hurl her….

"WAIT!" A masculine voice came closer to the docks! All of them looked at who called out to see…

"DJ!?" all of them yelled in shock to see the Jamaican animal lover is still on the island!

"What are you doing here!? Scaredy Cat." Chef said in contempt at DJ.

"I'm no longer a Scaredy cat, Chef." DJ said in a threatening matter, causing almost everyone to gasp at what he said. Almost all the campers, old and new, are very much afraid of Chef or have become enemies with him, so it kinda surprised them to see one of the most frightened contestants actually oppose the cook.

"I want to be hurled with her." DJ demanded pointed at the catapult with Zoey in it. "And you CANNOT make me endure another season of your terrible show!"

"Fine… It's your funeral." Chris said in uncaring matter, but he was actually shocked by DJ's sudden demand and the tone of voice he used.

DJ made his way towards the catapult and got in with the redhead.

"Hey." He greeted smiling.

"Hey." Zoey greeted back.

"Thanks for saving me from that mutant bunny monster." DJ said gratefully.

"No ProbLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEMMMMMMM!" Zoey screamed as she and the Jamaican teen were hurled to who knows where!

At Playa De Losers:

The eliminated contestants, except Scott were relaxing at the resort known as Playa De Losers.

Dakota and Sam were really hitting it off. Sam even fixed Dakota's cell phones and electrons she had with her. Who knew they almost had the same efficiency as his video game consoles.

B was still pretty much the same silent guy, but he does talk at times when he needs to, especially after what Scott did. The big guy was actually busy building some kind of an R.V. or a mobile home he built from the junk that Chris collected on the island and the resort. The mobile home had a lot of comforts and efficiency of a real home, but it had many electronics that B built, like radios, cameras, rescue devices, inflatable raft around it so it can float on water, a security system just in case, a bathysphere and a variety of comforts and electronic devices that B only knows about. Even with all this, B knew the mobile home he built is still not finished. If it is taken to a very rough journey it could collapse and endanger the lives of its passengers especially the bathysphere. It was still unfinished unlike the mobile home that partially finished.

Mike was sitting next to the pool. He was actually having an argument with himself of whether he should take off the tank top of his bathing suit or not. He didn't want Vito to come out and ruin things for him again, especially now that he's in a relationship with a girl.

"No! I have to do this!" Mike said to himself in an encouraging manner and proceeded to take off his shirt.

As Mike took off his tank top, he closed his eyes only to see that nothing happened.

"Vito didn't…!" just before Mike could complete his sentence he gasped only for the person he disliked the most to come out.

"Hey yo! Where's Anne Maria at?" Mike's Italian tough guy personality said.

"NO!" Mike shouted returning back to his normal self and trying to get rid of Vito. "Oh man! I'm never gonna get control over them!" the boy said in frustration at his disorder. **(DID or MPD is a VERY serious case. A lot of people often misunderstand people who have this disorder)**

Anne Maria was inside the cabins trying to fix her hard hair and tan, especially after she was hurled into the sea alongside Brick, but she couldn't find any hairsprays so she had to improvise, but that method took too long.

Brick was doing a hundred backstrokes in the swimming pool, while racing with Jo. The two obviously still have a rivalry with each other, but it was hard to see who is stronger since they're both strong and Brick is very respectful and disciplined.

"That's enough for me." Brick said as he got out of the pool.

"Quitter." Jo insulted him as if she had won, but Brick seemed to be unaffected by her insult.

*Screaming from Distance*

Brick heard a distant scream coming from somewhere only to see a something red falling towards him and…

*GRAB*

"WHOA!" Brick yelled, stumbling backwards as he grabbed what just fell.

"Zoey!?" Brick said when he caught his former teammate.

"Brick?!" Zoey said in surprise, but at the same time very grateful when she was caught by the cadet.

*SPLASH!*

A loud and large splash was made, as something very big just fell in to the swimming pool! All the new contestants looked at the swimming pool to see what caused the splash.

"What the hell was that!?" Anne Maria yelled as she came out of the cabin to see what just happened.

"DJ! DJ! Are you alright!?" Zoey called out as she got off Brick and made her way to the swimming pool.

"DJ?!" All the new contestants, except Zoey yelled in surprise to see one of the old contestants are here, especially when he finished his cameo in the new season. "I thought he was gone after his special appearance!" Brick said in surprise as he rushed to Zoey's side to help DJ.

"I don't know how he got back, but…." Zoey said only to be interrupted once she and Brick lifted DJ out of the water.

"*GASP!**COUGH!**COUGH!*" DJ coughed as he got back to the surface.

"DJ! Are you alright!?" Zoey said in concern getting DJ out of the chlorinated water.

"Alright? ALRIGHT!? I HAVEN'T FELT BETTER!" DJ roared, which kinda surprised everyone. Even if they didn't know DJ that much, they knew he never raised his voice except when he screams or just afraid.

Then suddenly a dark skinned intern with a shaven head came towards them.

"Hey, Howard." Dakota greeted waving her hand. She kinda knew some of the interns that were tortured by Chris and Howard was one of them.

"Hey, Dakota." Howard greeted back smiling. "Excuse me. Are you DJ?" the man asked the Jamaican teen.

"Yes I am." DJ answered nonchalantly.

"Then come with me." Howard said.

"Why?" DJ asked once again.

"Chris told me to take you home on our helicopter." Howard said pointing at the helicopter, not far from the resort.

"Okay." DJ said and made his way towards the flying contraption. "See ya guys!" he turned his head back to say goodbye to the new contest.

"Bye DJ!" all of the contestants 'cept Jo said, waving their hands at him as he left.

Zoey then turned her head to see Mike!

"OH MIKE!" She yelled and ran over to her new boyfriend to tackle him! "One of the perks of being eliminated. I get to see you!"

"Me too!" He said as Zoey crushed him in a hug. "At least you made it very far." Mike said praising the redhead's efforts. "You were really something."

"Thanks!" Zoey said happily as she reunited with her true love. Then she felt something in her tube top!

"Hey! There is something in here." She said, looking in her top, between her breasts. Mike saw this as an opportunity and peeked over her shoulder with a smile plastered on his face! Zoey noticed that and….

"Well don't look!" Zoey somewhat yelled, pushing Mike a little farther from her. Then she reached her hand between her breasts and pulled out…. Dawn's fearlessness potion! "What the heck is this?" Zoey questioned herself looking at the tiny vile that contained the red potion. She opened the bottle and sniffed its contents. It smelled pretty normal, but then she took the last small drop of the potion.

"Mmm. Tastes like roast turkey." Zoey said once she tasted the red potion.

With DJ:

The Jamaican teen returned home and was greeted by his mama and his siblings. Even his family noticed the sudden change in him. His brothers became very fearful of him, not daring to insult him, while his mother became more concerned about his wellbeing and his attitude.

With Dawn:

Dawn was looking up at the sky with concern in her blue eyes.

"Please DJ don't drink the potion."


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with Peyton: (On the same day)**

The bull terrier was having a quiet night at home.

"This might prove to Azalea that I can take care of myself!" Peyton said to herself.

*Door Bell*

"Hello! Uncle Wu's Chinese Palace!" a person outside rang the bell as he announced.

"Come on in! The money's on the table!" Peyton called out for the delivery guy.

*Click*

The door opened to reveal an Asian man carrying a brown paper bag.

"Hello!?" the man called out as he didn't see any human being in the house. "I'm stealing all your furniture!" he lied trying to find the owner of the household, but gave up and put the bag on the table while taking his money,

"Thank you!" he called out once again. "For the lousy tip." He whispered as he completed his sentence then made his way back to the door.

"That idiot forgot the fortune cookies." Peyton said a little quietly so that he won't hear her.

"I DID NOT FORGET THE FORTUNE COOKIES!" the Asian delivery guy yelled as he turned back from the door to see who just talked only to see no one except the…. DOG! He looked at the dog in shock as if knowing it talked!

"Did you….. say something?" the Asian man asked the bull terrier.

"Uuuuuhhh….Woof?" Peyton barked nervously trying to prove her innocence. What would the man do if he knew she can talk?

An hour later:

The Asian man still didn't leave the house! In fact he was sitting on the couch where Peyton is sitting, trying to lure her with the Mongolian beef, the wontons and noodles that she ordered.

"Come on. If you want to eat this, you have to do is talk." The Chinese takeout guy said in a tempting voice.

"Ohoho! I'm hungry." Peyton said quietly. "FINE! I'm Talking! SEE!?"

"AHA! So I'm not crazy!" the Asian man said. "You can make me a very wealthy man! I can quit this dumb job and move back home to Yokohama!" he said in enthusiasm looking into open space as if looking at his bright future!

"Wait a minute!" Peyton demanded. "Why's a Japanese guy working in a Chinese restaurant?" she asked out of the blue.

"Why is a dog talking?" he asked completely avoiding her question. "OH! That's right! To make me some money!" he then grabbed Peyton, holding her tightly to make sure she won't escape.

"I should've ordered pizza." The bull terrier said sadly as she was kidnapped by the delivery guy.

**A few days later with Old Total Drama contestants:**

The old contestants except Sierra and Alejandro were at the port waiting for the "cruise" to arrive. Chris invited them back to island for a reunion which he came up as the island campers meet each other for the first time.

"You don't think Chris is tricking us into enduring another season. Do you?" Cody asked in concern not wanting to go through another season. He especially didn't want another fan girl fawning over him like Sierra did.

"Who knows, but he better not!" Duncan said in a threatening manner. "I really don't wanna go back to the island especially after what happened to DJ."

Most of the former contestants looked at Duncan with questioning expressions plastered on their faces.

"What happened to DJ, bro?" Geoff asked in a neutral manner.

"After he came back from his special appearance in the new season, he's been acting strange….. He's not afraid of anything and he does stupid and crazy things." Duncan explained. The contestants weren't pondering over DJ conquering his fears. They were thinking about why would DJ do stupid and dangerous things. That wasn't like DJ at all. He was smart enough to put some safety in anything that seemed dangerous or painful.

"Are you sure about that? That doesn't sound like DJ at all." Bridgette said doubtfully while petting her bear friend, Bruno.

"I'm positive! His brothers said that he wrestled an alligator twice his size! They even showed me the footage as proof!" Duncan said surprisingly which even surprised his "friends". They knew DJ loved animals, so why would he participate in alligator wrestling?

"Where is that cruise!?" Geoff said in frustration while changing the subject.

"According to Chris it should come today and right about now." Bridgette said looking at her watch and back up only to see nothing near the port.

They suddenly heard a boat arriving!

"The cruise is here!" Lindsay cheered running to the end of the port only to see….

"DJ!?" All of them said in unison. The group saw DJ in a captain's outfit and was in a very old boat!

"At your service!" DJ said. "Hop aboard the S.S. Carmen for the trip of your lifetime to camp Wawanakwa!" the teen announced in optimism only for the former to give him disappointed glares.

A few hours later:

The former contestants were all disappointed at DJ's decision. Some were angry and some were just sad.

DJ was driving the boat and looked very satisfied as he took long breaths to smell the salty sea air.

*SPLOOSH!*

Gwen was at the edge of the boat vomiting her contents. "Those bacon and eggs I had for breakfast aren't sitting well." She said as she puked again.

Geoff climbed over to DJ, who's steering the boat, with a look of disappointment plastered on his face. "I can't believe you did this without telling us, DJ. This isn't like you." The blond party lover said.

"Oh, come on ya big babies! Where is your sense of adventure!?" DJ said in an encouraging voice. "And who are you to tell me who am I?" the Jamaican teen said as he glared at Geoff, which somewhat scared him.

"Sorry dude." Geoff said a little quietly.

"It's CAPTAIN DJ to you." The Jamaican teen said emphasizing his authority.

"Snap out of it Gilligan!" Duncan said making his way to the helm. "As soon as we find another boat we'll leave this ramshackle tub and getting on the other boat!" the punk said angrily.

Meanwhile, Cody and Harold were in trying to get the communicator **(I' not sure what it's called.)** to work, but it was hard to get a signal because the radio is outdated.

"Hello!?" Harold said still trying to make the machine work.

*Bonk!**Bam!*

Cody punched the machine out of frustration causing it to break is a small boom…

*Static*

"_Hello!? Brick are you there?"_ a female voice from the communication machine said.

"It's working! And they say violence doesn't solve anything!" Cody said in optimism!

"_I'm having a lot of trouble with the commando and the wild child!" _the same female voice said in annoyance.

"Sounds like an angry passenger." Harold said not knowing who's on the other end.

Heather then rushed over to the communicator and pushed Harold out of the way.

"Hello, Captain! Heather here! I'm from the old Total Drama contestants and we need you to send us a rescue boat!" Heather said not having an idea who's she talking to.

On the other end:

The signal was originally coming from the Total drama island!

"Hold on ,Brick. I'm picking up some kind of a signal from another phone." A green haired "woman" said in the walky-talky she's carrying. "Here guys." She then settled a bag of bread, a jar of peanut butter and a jar of raspberry jam on a table in front of a group of odd teens.

"This is dinner, Dakota?" a boy with brown hair said.

"Sorry Sam, but there isn't much food left." Dakota said.

"I hope Mike and Brick can find something edible while searching for the others." A small blonde girl said in a gentle voice… It was Dawn!

Ever since the end of season 4 Chris and Chef were gone missing for some reason, even Cameron, Anne Maria, Jo and Lightning were gone too! The remaining contestants were searching for them for a few days but no luck. Brick and Mike were trying to find them while searching for food at the same time. Scott was even on the island, but he isolated himself away from the remaining campers. Brick and Mike even met him from time to time, and saw he was doing real good surviving on the island, especially when Fang was gone.

B's mobile home was finished but it was hard moving around the island in such a big vehicle. Ever since the chemical waste piled up the fauna and flora of the island was enlarging. The trees were growing fast and big, the animals are breathing fire and shooting lasers, and there were hazardous sinkholes if a person isn't careful he could get killed. The vehicle wasn't very strong against these things and he did his best to make the mobile home accommodate every human on the island and it did, but they were in need of food more than shelter. **(They already have the cabins, but the mobile home is more of a traveling camp than shelter plus it stores life saving equipment just in case they need it) **They found some food in Chef's Kitchen but it wasn't very filling. Most of it was rotten and spoiled while others were just inedible or can't be consumed by humans.

The big silent guy tried to build a radio or a phone so they could communicate with the outside world, but it wasn't very efficient like his mobile home. It was hard to get a signal from the island, despite that his walky-talkies were functioning properly. Ever since Chris's disappearance the phones and almost all communication devices were broken and missing many important pieces.

Dakota was still a giant orange skinned mutant. She was really happy with Sam, but the two wanted to continue their relationship back home. She kinda misses her parents and she wondered how they'll react if they saw her as a monster. The green haired girl has even became friends with the remaining girls on the island, but mostly with Dawn.

Sam is still the video game nerd, but he was mostly fixated with his new girlfriend, Dakota. He's also trying to help B fix the communication devices that were on the island, but being cheap and outdated like the type Chris would buy it was very difficult to repair.

Dawn never really changed at all. She's still the nature lover who would help both animals and humans who are in need, but she was kinda worried about DJ…. And Zoey. Before the Jamaican teen left, she sensed his aura and it seemed like his aura changed from a sweet and faint-hearted to aloof and somewhat unfriendly. The unfriendly part is what got her concern.

Zoey was in her savage commando mode and she liked it! But she was different than she was before in her commando persona. She was getting into fights with really dangerous animals who didn't do anything to her and she even tamed the mutant flying goats and got them to do whatever she wants. It was because of the Fearless potion that Dawn brewed. It made her do stupid things like what DJ did, but the potion was affecting her intelligence too! She began talking nonsensical words that even the animals see her as crazy! She would even use bad grammar in her speech, when she's already good at talking. It was like she was a real savage! This really scared her friends especially Dawn and Mike.

Mike did conquer most of his Multiple Personalities. He even became a little more in control, which was a huge development for him, but his new concern was his girlfriend, Zoey. After her elimination she was acting too weird! He was more worried about her safety. She would often go out to forest/jungle and fight off animals and do dangerous stunts that even Svetlana, his gymnast personality, wouldn't do. He did like it when she fought off Chef and Scott before she was eliminated. He was really proud of her. All that aside, he and Brick were searching for their friends who have been gone missing for the last couple of days. He was searching in the north part of the island and Brick was in the west side.

Brick became some sort of a leader for the abandoned campers on the island. He tried his best to help his friends, by searching food and mapping out the danger zones of the island so they won't get hurt. He was a true leader as he put the safety of others above his own. Now he and Mike were somewhere in the island trying to find the host, the cook and the four missing contestants as he talked to Dakota through the walky-talky that B made.

"Dakota! Dakota come in." he said through the communication device. "Are you there?"

"_Hey, Brick! *static*"_ Dakota said in the walky-talky. _"Have you found any food yet? *static*" _

"Yes, I have, but I will have to arrive tomorrow." Brick said.

"_Why? *static*" _Dakota asked from the other side of the isle.

"It's getting to dark and I haven't brought any flashlights or lanterns." Brick explained walking through the jungle-like forest. "Now, keep your eye on Ezekiel. It's going to rain soon and you know how much he likes mud."

With Dakota:

The girl looked over to a mud puddle nearby and saw a small figure playing in it! The figure then shook off the wet mud on it to reveal…. EZEKIEL! Ever since the season's ending the prairie boy has become close to the new contestants, especially with Dawn, Dakota and Brick. He started to see them as family with Dawn being the Mother ,Brick being the Dad and Dakota being his older sister. He and Dakota are somewhat close due to being partial mutants and both were abused by Chris.

Then Zoey jumped into the puddle and the two began to have a snowball fight but with mud.

"_Okay. *static*" _Dakota said in the walky-talky.

Brick then began to search for some shelter. He found a cave with some crystals lighting it! It was the same cave that Dawn used to nurse DJ back to health!

With Mike:

Mike return back to camp since it was getting dark and he was really close to the campsite. He did find a blueberry and took it back with him.

"Hey guys!" Mike greeted a little out of breath from carrying the blueberry.

"MIKEY!" Zoey yelled and tackled her boyfriend.

"OOF! Hey Zoey." The dark haired boy said smiling as she got up from him and climbed a tree.

"Have you found any food?" Dakota asked.

"Well…. I found a blueberry." He said nervously.

"ONE BLUEBERRY!? How is that gonna help!?" the green haired mutant girl said not knowing what Mike had.

"Trust me. That's all we need." The MPD boy said going behind some bushes cause the others to be confused …..

"HOLY!" Dakota said in amazement! Mike rolled over to her a giant Blueberry. The fruit was twice Mike's size!

"That is one big blueberry." Sam said in a small voice, but was amazed by the small fruit's abnormal size.

"Yeah. Sorta reminds me of "James and the Giant Peach"." Mike said.

"Do you think it's poisonous." Dakota asked.

"Dakota's right. Maybe the nuclear waste caused it to grow but it could be hazardous." Sam said, giving a very logical explanation.

"I'm not exactly sure. It was the only thing growing where I found it." the kid said.

*PLOP!"*

A head just poked out of the giant blueberry!

"ZOEY!" all of them yelled when the redhead poked out of the fruit while eating it.

"Blueberry taste good!" Zoey said.

"At least we know it's not poisonous." Mike said shrugging while smiling a little.

**A/N: I know this isn't much of a chapter, but it is suppose to be a foreshadow for next chapters and to explain the trouble the old and new contestants are in. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Campers and Castaways

Ezekiel went over to the table that contained the bread and the jars of peanut butter and raspberry jam. The feral boy smelled the tasty food then opened the jars and ripped out the bread ,and began to slather the Peanut Butter and Jam on to the bread.

Dakota, Sam and Mike finally made Zoey get out of the giant blueberry and began to slice the big fruit into smaller pieces so it could fit in the fridge.

"We'll have to eat this tomorrow. It's getting late and it's about to rain." Mike suggested making his way to the boys' cabin where B was working on some gizmos and doohickeys.

"He's right. I sense the rain tonight is going to be really heavy that it could drown someone or destroy something." Dawn said in a concerned voice.

"Okay." Dakota said coming from the Chef's kitchen after storing the sliced blueberry in the fridge.

"Come on, Zoey! We need to get inside." The mutant girl called out to the savage redhead.

"Zoebo no need sleep! She needs adventure and animal carcass!" Zoey yelled from atop a tree then landed in front of Dakota and tried to run, but Dakota was holding her head as she moved her feet trying to get away from the Dakotazoid.

"And Zoebo needs to sit down so we can sleep at night… Come on Zekey! Time for bed!" Dakota called out to the rat-like kid on the table that was outside the cabins, while making her way to the girls' cabin with Zoey trying to escape her clutches.

Ezekiel was making his layer on layer sandwich with such happiness plastered on his really pale face.

"*Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifffff!**Siiiiiiigh*" Zeke sniffed his sandwich and sighed in delight and approval of his food.

*plop*

A small wet drop fell on Zeke's bald head as he looked up to see the black rain clouds were covering the sky as it began to rain heavily. Then he looked at layered sandwich to see it was collapsing from the wetness.

"Aaaawwwwhhhh." the prairie kid looked at his collapsing sandwich and let out a quiet cry of sadness.

***THUNDERCLAP!***

"AAAHH! AAAHHH AAAAHH!" Zeke ran to the boys' cabin while screaming in fear.

**With the old contestants on the ship:**

The rain cloud stretch all the way to where the old contestants were!

"Aaww! That's just perfect!" Courtney said sarcastically as the rain began to heavily pour on them. "I'm going below." Then made her way to the below deck and opened the door till...

***WHOOSH!***

A violent wind suddenly whooshed on the causing their hair to fly.

"COME ON! Move It! Move It!" Heather yelled as she ,Courtney and some of the others ran down below the boat's deck!

***BRAK!***

"OOF!"

The boat's canopy broke knocking DJ out of the helm. Cody and Duncan noticed that and ran over to the wooden wheel to steer the ramshackle boat!

Bridgette was trying to get Bruno down, but he was too big for the doorway. Bridgette, Geoff and Trent were trying to push the worried bear in, till it was successful, so the two blondes followed the bear to the below deck while Trent stayed at the door to make sure everyone's down.

Cody and Duncan were having a hard time steering the boat due to the violent storm!

"CAPTAIN DJ! I can't hold the wheel much longer!" Cody yelled in worry and fear holding on to the wooden wheel.

"WILL YA STOP CALLING HIM CAPTAIN! HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DOING!" Duncan yelled at the nerd trying to talk some sense to him!

"I DO SO!" DJ yelled climbing over to the helm. "Does anyone know where the breaks are on this thing!?" That question made Cody and Duncan give their Jamaican friend an awkward look.

"SEE!?" Duncan yelled at Cody only to see that Cody was looking in fear at something in front of the boat.

***GASP!***

Duncan gasp as he saw a really gigantic, wild rogue wave! And they were trapped in it!

"We're gonna need a bigger boat." Cody said still staring at the large monstrous wave.

"Why does that sound very terrifying?" Duncan asked as he heard the brunette's comment.

"EVERYBODY GET BELOW!" Trent called out trying to hold on to the door so he wouldn't be flung off by the strong wind. All the remaining boys ran to the below deck as fast as they could as the wave began closing in on their boat.

***CRASH!***

The large mass of water crashed on to them sinking the boat and causing it to be turned upside down!

Everyone had a terrified expression due to the horrid experience and were trying to catch their breath.

The boat was underwater and was slowly floating to the surface, which some of the old contestants saw through the porthole.

***SPLASH!***

The below deck's door was destroyed from the water pressure causing a huge mass of seawater to gash inside the boat! Everyone began to panic!

"OH NO!" Courtney yelled trying to get to higher ground and so did the others!

"TYLER HOLD ME!" Lindsay screamed and latched on to her jock boyfriend.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" Harold panicked while Eva who's just as scared as them pushed him away.

"Outta my way!" Eva demanded and picked up what looked like a harpoon then made her way to a ladder to climb up! She began to assault the below deck's floor, which is now the ceiling, with the sharp object until it broke making way for them to the surface!

"COME ON!" the rage-oholic girl yelled and began to help some of the others out of the sinking ship!

All of the former cast, have made it to the surface and were sitting on the hull of the sinking watercraft. Good thing they were all wearing life vests to help them float in case they can't find a way to leave the ship's bottom.

"What now!?" Gwen asked a little shaken by the whole ordeal.

Cody scratched his chin thinking of a way for them to survive, until he remembered! He reached down his pants and pulled out a square object.

"I knew this would come in handy!" Cody said, a little proud of himself as everyone looked at him. He pulled the string attached to the square this and …..

PSSSSSSTT!

The object that was in Cody's hands inflated into a life raft!

"COOL! Let's Go!" Trent said praising his friend's accomplishment and jumped into the salty water then climbed into the raft.

"That won't accommodate us all!" Gwen said ,stating logic.

"No problem." Cody said nonchalantly as he reached down his pants to pull another inflatable raft, which caused most of the old cast to give him an awkward.

"Where do you keep all that?" Gwen asked a little disgusted ,but thankful of Cody's weird packing method.

"Do you REALLY wanna know?" Duncan asked, equally disgusted, but like Gwen, he was very grateful. "ABANDON SHIP!"

All of them made it to the life rafts , even Bruno. They used some rope to tie both rafts together so they won't drift apart. All of them were looking very sad, angry and frightened though. Sad because they lost most of they owned. Angry at DJ for putting them in harm's way. And frightened because they could've lost their lives in that rogue tidal wave!

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Heather yelled at DJ from the other raft, which caused him to be a little remorseful as he looked down on the raft.

**Next Day:**

Everyone had fallen asleep from exhaustion, after the boat sank, as they drifted freely in the open sea. Unbeknownst to them that they were too close to the dry land and the place they hated the most.

Suddenly a fly flew into Geoff's mouth as he snored! The party boy swallowed the insect as he began to choke from it!

Geoff woke up and saw that they landed into a beach next to a "jungle".

"LAND HO! LAND HO!" Geoff yelled as he jumped the raft and on to the sandy beach. Everyone woke up and saw Geoff was on a beach! Then everyone left the rafts and began to relish the land they were in!

"I'm never setting foot on water AGAIN!" Duncan said happily as he got on all fours and began to kiss the sand! The punk was crawling and kissing the ground until he kissed something that wasn't sand…. It was a human skull!

*SCREAM!*

Duncan screams as loud as he can and wipes both his mouth and tongue after kissing a severed human head! Everyone looked at him then looked at the skull on the ground! Everybody looked mortified when they saw the corpse!

"ALL IN FAVOR OF LEAVING THIS PLACE SAY "I"!" Geoff yelled as he made a vote to leave the place.

"**I"** Everyone of them voted with Geoff as they were terrified if they will suffer the fate as this "human". As soon as they went to the rafts to leave the odd place, but they weren't so lucky!

A giant tentacle suddenly appeared then pulled down the life rafts into the water and popped them as huge bubbles formed in the surface!

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Bridgette yelled in fear when she saw the monstrous tentacle destroying their only way out!

"Where are we anyways!?" Heather yelled trying not to panic.

"Don't worry everybody!" DJ announced pulling out a map from his pocket. He began to read the chart, trying to figure out where they landed. "I know exactly where we are!... We're in this island called... uninhabited." DJ said, pointing at the location on the map, while the others had a shocked look on their faces.

"You mean… we're STRANDED!" Harold panicked and the others didn't blame him for doing so. "We're gonna have to eat each other to survive!" the last comment made everyone look at Owen, who was obviously clueless of their intentions.

**On the other side of the Island: **

The new contestants left the cabins. Unbeknownst to them that the old contestants were on the far east side of the island that was considered to be a danger zone! Actually the whole island was dangerous if you're not careful, but the center of the island ,northern side and some of the east side were the most dangerous locations. Brick have traveled there many times and noticed that the place was truly dangerous for anyone to go there. The mutant animals and plants were far more aggressive than the ones they usually encounter and mainly eat humans! He and Mike had even found some of the interns' dead bodies there! **(Which kinda explains the skull at the Beach that Duncan kissed) **They were killed or eaten alive by either the plants or the vicious man-eating animals! Brick and Mike sometimes go there to gather some fruit. The center and northern sides were mutated jungles filled with more food than the other locations, but the two boys were really careful about it that they take some not-very-effective weaponry just in case. There was food all around the island, but it was either scarce or cannot be consumed. If that wasn't enough, Scott has built a lot of traps all around the island to prevent Fang or any animals from approaching his hideout.

"*Static* Dakota! Dakota, come in! *Static*" the walky-talky let out a voice which belonged to Brick.

"Oh! Hey Brick! What's happening?" Dakota asked grabbing her communicator as everyone gathered around her to hear what their cadet friend has to say.

"I'm gonna be a while. I was chased by this monster in a dark cave and I had to take a detour. *Static*" Brick explained.

I'll head off to the east beach so I can arrive easily to the southern beach, then I'll take the path back to the cabins." Brick explained his strategy. His friends knew what he meant. He was in the danger zone and if he ventures further into the jungle he could get killed, so it will be easier if he takes the beach path. "*Static* The detour might take a long time, but it's the only way that I can get out without…...*Static*" the communicator died!

"Hello! Brick are you there!?" Dakota yelled in the walky-talky trying to signal the military cadet.

"Battery must be dead." Sam suggested and Dakota took out the dead batteries to see that her boyfriend was right.

"What now?" Mike said.

Sam took out his Gameboy from his pocket and took out it's batteries, then put them inside the communicator.

"It works!" Dakota said in glee.

"You need to conserve it. These are our last batteries." Sam warned the mutant girl.

"Maybe Chris has some batteries." Dawn said.

"Yeah! I remember! He has some cameras and electronics back in his studio too." Dakota said, agreeing with the nature girl.

"Good!" B said. "Maybe we can find something that can help us communicate with outside world and maybe even find McLean."

"Come on! Let's Go, B" Sam said as he walked over to the forest.

"What about us?" Dawn said.

"You should stay here in case Brick arrives earlier than we expect." B suggested as he follows the videogame nerd.

"Ugh! I just can't stay here while Brick is out there risking his life for us." Mike said in determination as he went to the boys' cabin and packed a bag.

"Where are you going?" Dakota asked.

"I'm gonna try finding Brick and some food. If I'm lucky I'll run into Chris or our old teammates." Mike answered as he left.

Dakota kinda felt lonely without her boyfriend or her other friends here with her, but at least she has Dawn.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too?" Dakota said in disappointment as Dawn went was making her way to the forest.

"Dakota, have you forgotten that I talk to animals?" Dawn asked.

"I never knew you could." Dakota said, looking at her mystical friend.

"Okay… Anyways I'm gonna go ask the animals if they have seen Chris, or Chef or any of our old teammates so we can leave this dreadful island. I might even find more of the ingredients that might cure you and Ezekiel." Dawn said and Dakota just gave her a smile as she knew Dawn's intentions. _"Besides I need to find a place to bury you." _The nature girl thought as she looked a trash bag her in her hand.

"Come on, Rita!" Dawn called out to her rat friend, who came out of the cabin and rode on her shoulder. Then the two left leaving Dakota with the Zoey and Ezekiel.

"Zoey!? Zeke!?" Dakota called out. At least she thought they were with her.

Ezekiel and Zoey decided to help their friends search for the host and the cook, so they devised a plan.

"Zekey go find Dawn and Zoey can go find Mikey." Zoey said. I didn't say it was a good plan!

"BBAAA-YAAAAAAAAA-YAAA-YAAA!" Zoey let out a Tarzan-like yell and suddenly one of the mutant goats she befriended during the flying challenge, swoops down and she rides it to somewhere.

**Farther on the other side of the island:**

The former contestants heard Zoey's faint call and were really scared once they heard it!

"What was that!?" LeShawna asked holding onto Harold.

"Could be a dangerous animal!" Gwen answered as she made theories about the faint call.

"Sounds more like a Tarzan yell." Harold said and all of them looked at Izzy thinking that she's playing with them.

"What?" the ginger girl asked. "I didn't move from my place."

They were really in a pickle! They were all alone in an island and might have to KILL each other just to survive! They were mostly glaring at DJ ,who was the cause of this whole mess.

"This is all your fault! You know!?" Duncan said pointing at his former friend. "What we gonna do now, Captain!?" he said the last part sarcastically.

"Well, if this is Gilligan's Island, the professor can make a radio out of coconuts." Noah said ,reading the last book he saved from the sunken ship, and everyone was giving him an awkward look.

"Noah! No time for jokes! It's time blame DJ!" Duncan said angrily.

"Relax. We have the rest of our lives to blame DJ, but now we need to keep our heads on, so we don't panic or worse cabin fever. These things are what castaways try to avoid." Noah explained logically.

"What are we gonna use for food?" Courtney asked.

*Crunch*

Everyone heard soft crunching and crinkling noises near them. They all noticed Cody was eating a large bag of barbecue chips! They all looked hungrily at him, which he noticed.

"What?" he asked and he realized they were focusing on his chips! "OH NO! Get your own!".

"You've been holding out on us!" Duncan yelled.

"I don't even like you!" Cody defended bravely.

"Come on, Cody! We're all in this together!" Trent said, trying to convince his friend to share his spoils.

"I'll trade you my PDA for the chips." Courtney offered, which made Cody very much interested.

"Half!" Cody retaliated.

"Deal!" Courtney said as she gave her PDA to Cody and he poured half of the bag in her hands as they both ate greedily.

"GIVE ME THE CHIPS, PIPSQUEAK!" Duncan yelled as he tackled Cody causing the bag of chips to fly out of the brunette boy's hand and directly to the sea.

***PLOP!***

The same tentacle that destroyed their rafts has appeared again and caught the chips, bringing it down to the sea with it!

Everyone looked at the wide open sea with shocked expressions, but then they all looked at Cody, who just smiled awkwardly.

"Mints, Gum, Hair Gel, and 10 bucks in his right pocket. Body spray , a pen and a flashlight in his left pocket." Duncan said searching through the naked geek boy's jeans.

"Okay! You strip-searched me! Now can I have my clothes back, please?" Cody asked hiding behind a boulder, completely naked. Even his socks and underwear were taken off.


End file.
